Detective Maestro
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Podra haber perdido todo en el mundo, pero Kougami Shinya es sin lugar a dudas el mas grande justiciero, es por eso mismo que en su juventud se planteo realizar una guia, con todo lo que aprendio, sus mayores metodos, trucos y demas. ¿que sucedera luego de años tras su ida cuando una joven Inspectora de con estas grabaciones?
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Japón el punto central de lo que llamamos el mundo ideal el cual está salvaguardado o mejor dicho regido y monitoreado por un sistema aparentemente perfecto e imparcial, SIBYL SYSTEM. Este ante el ojo público es un conjunto de algoritmos y datos digitales, pero ante solo unos pocos la verdad es un poco más siniestra, sea como sea SIBYL aún depende del poder de los humanos, por lo que en su afán por lograr aplicar todo su rigor, creó el Departamento de Investigación Criminal de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública del Ministerio del Bienestar.

**Año 2104**

-¿alguna vez creyeron que terminaríamos aquí chicos?- Cuestiono una joven y prometedora chica quien había sido asignada a una división dentro de la Oficina.

En cambio un chico de anteojos algo antipático. -sinceramente no era mi primera opción… después de todo tendré que ver el rostro de ese estúpido...-

-creo la pregunta no tiene mucho sentido no crees Risa… jejeje...- Fue la respuesta tan simple que cierto joven de temple sereno dio a su amiga y compañera de la academia. -después de todo, por algo estuvimos en la academia... ¿no es así Gino?-

-dios Shinya… ¿es tu primer día y ya estas fumando?- Cuestiono la chica mientras miraba con suma desaprobación a su amigo. -por cierto Gino-kun… ya madura… sinceramente es ridículo continúes refiriéndote de esa manera de tu padre...-

-vaya… Aoyanagi comenzó con los sermones… jajaja bastante genial para una cobarde que no pudo confesarse a Kozuki en la academia… bastante irónico no crees Gino...- Comentó un joven Kougami Shinya quien aún tras la cólera de su amiga ante tal comentario optó por encender otro cigarro.

-a mí no me metas en eso Kougami- Expresó un joven Nobuchika Ginoza.

-par de tontos sinceramente aun no entiendo como pueden ser mis únicos amigos…- Dijo con una sonrisa una joven Aoyanagi Risa.

De esta manera la tarde del primer día de esos tres chicos quienes habían sido designados como Inspectores en diferentes divisiones continuo junto al paso del tiempo, hasta que luego de algunas semanas.

-vaya… quién lo diría… el astuto y intrépido Kougami Shinya escribiendo un diario jajajaja- Comentó Aoyanagi quien al igual que su amigo ya portaba la característica chaqueta azul de Inspector.

-temo romper tus ilusiones Risa-chan… pero si bien esto es un diario… no tiene nada que ver con asuntos tan comunes como los que suele ser usado...- Explico Kougami mientras continuaba escribiendo. -en palabras más simples este es un manual en el que comencé a trabajar… y que espero en un futuro no solo sea útil a mi… sino a las próximas generaciones...-

-wow… Shinya… lo que dijiste es digno de un alumno de Saiga-sensei jejeje… bueno mucha suerte con eso… yo estoy por salir a un caso...- Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba y se despedía de su amigo.

**Año 2111**

-Kou-chan...- Decía cierto rubio a su compañero Ejecutor. -quién lo diría el fuerte e implacable Kou… escribiendo un diario jajajaja-

-Kagari… ¿enserio me veo como la clase de tipo que hace algo así?- Comentó Kougami mientras degustaba un cigarrillo.

-cierto jajaja… ¿entonces qué es lo que tienes ahí?- Cuestionó nuevamente el chico.

Kougami por su parte. -si te dijera que es un vestigio de mi pasado… ¿me creerías?-

-tomando en cuenta lo peculiar que eres Kou… no lo dudo jajajaja- Rio Shusei.

-es un manual… que estuve realizando desde que me uní a la oficina… pero creo que ahora que soy un Ejecutor… este contenido puede ser peligroso para otros...- Comento con un semblante melancólico.

-jajaja… lo dudo… después de todo… ¿qué tipo de manual es?- Dijo Kagari mientras continuaba viendo la tv.

-un manual de investigación y protocolos por así decirlo...- Explicó el Ejecutor.

-wow… ese nombre suena tan aburrido...- Acto seguido el rubio arrebató el pequeño libro u con una pluma escribió sobre este. -aja… bien… listo...- Tras esto se lo entregó nuevamente.

Kougami opto por leer. -¿Manual del Detective Maestro?-

-¿no suena más interesante así? jajajajaja- Río el chico esperando la reacción de su compañero Ejecutor.

-jajaja… que tan idiota puedes ser...-

**Año 2113**

-bueno… creo esto es todo...- Kougami Shinya aquel chico había crecido y en estos momentos como el hombre que era debía tomar una difícil y crucial decisión. -Makishima… aun si SIBYL no tiene poder ante ti… yo haré lo que creo es correcto...-

El sujeto estaba por irse cuando.

-supongo podría acabar con eso...- Kougami saco lo que parecía ser un artefacto extraño. -es un alivio Shion me ayudara con esto… aunque es probable… nunca nadie lo hallé… pero supongo que si este es mi final… debo acabar con todo...-

Tras acoplar dicho artefacto a su comunicador.

-_última anotación… aun contra la sociedad misma… aún si parece la decisión te lleve a un oscuro sitio… es la justicia quien debe guiar nuestras acciones… de esta manera doy por terminado este manual… seas quien seas… si tras encontrar este vestigio de mi persona…. llegaste al final de cada una de mis anotaciones… debo decir que a pesar de que cada una fue realizada en un punto diferente a lo largo de mi vida… aún tengo la confianza y la seguridad de que mi ideología aquí preservada…. será de utilidad para alguien en algún momento… sin más por agregar yo Kougami Shinya… ex Inspector y Ejecutor… te deseo la mejor de las suertes… y te agradezco por haber llegado al final de este..._\- Kougami quien estaba por acabar su anotación al ver la foto de el junto al resto de sus compañeros Ejecutores y recordar el fatídico final de su compañero Kagari Shusei. -_Manual del Detective Maestro_-

**Año 2117**

-_Mucho gusto… por el momento deberé optar por dejar mi identidad en el anonimato… lo importante en esto es que te has topado con lo que he pasado a llamar un compendio de conocimientos, experiencias así como métodos para todo aquel que busque encontrar la verdad y la verdadera justicia… no sé qué tan lejos llegaremos… pero si hallaste esta guía o manual… felicitaciones… solo los mejores serían capaces de tal logro..._-

Esta fue la voz que aquel artefacto extraño que cierta joven Inspectora había hallado en la biblioteca de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública.


	2. Capitulo 1: Ideología Errónea

Capítulo 1

Ideología Errónea.

Es bien sabido que, durante toda la historia de la humanidad tras un cierto tiempo, llegan a ocurrir cambios que de alguna forma llevan hacia adelante o hacia atrás a la sociedad misma y no cabe duda que en esta época vaya que habían sucedido varios ejemplos de este avance o retroceso, entre los que algunos de estos eran.

Desde el avance en la relación entre la Inspectora Shimotsuki Mika y el Ejecutor Ginoza Nobuchika, la resolución de Teppei Sugo de quedarse en la Unidad 1 tras cierto intento de reclutamiento a este, las sin fin de protestas ante el ingreso de inmigrantes a Japón, entre muchos otros, aunque tal vez uno de los más importantes sería la creciente atención del aún desconocido Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores como de igual manera de su integrante Hanashiro Frederica la cual había ingresado a las filas del Departamento de Seguridad Publica así como a la propia Unidad 1 a cargo tanto de Shimotsuki Mika como de la veterana Tsunemori Akane.

Pero en estos momentos nuestra atención estaba sumamente enfocada en las recién mencionadas Inspectoras las cuales se encontraban en uno de los múltiples jardines que el Departamento de Seguridad Publica.

-¿Dices que Hanashiro-san intentó reclutar al Ejecutor Sugo?- Cuestionaba una mujer quien tenía parte del mando de la Unidad 1.

-En efecto… el propio Sugo-san… me lo contó el día de ayer...- Comentaba Tsunemori Akane mientras terminaba su almuerzo en compañía de su colega Inspectora. -aunque claramente nunca le dijo para que concretamente lo necesitaba, simplemente lo invito a formar parte del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores-

Shimotsuki Mika por su parte. -¿y qué es lo que piensa hacer al respecto Sempai?-

-bueno, Mika-san no es como que estén haciendo algo prohibido o inadecuado… pero sin duda es algo intrigante las razones de Frederica y del propio Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores...- Dijo Tsunemori.

-bueno ya que lo menciona, a mi parecer…- Shimotsuki no pudo continuar debido a que Akane recibió una llamada.

-espera un momento Shimotsuki-san… parece que Ginoza-san me está llamando...- Acto seguido la Inspectora activo su comunicador. -Ginoza-san… ¿qué sucede? ¿Llego alguna solicitud de caso?-

-perdone Inspectora Tsunemori, pero necesito informarle sobre un asunto… ¿podría venir a verme? me encuentro en el área de terapeutas...- Pudo escucharse la voz del ex Inspector.

-muy bien… iré enseguida...- Acto seguido Akane corto la comunicación. -muy bien… lo siento Shimotsuki, parece ser importante… ¿podemos continuar la conversación más tarde?- Dijo mientras se levantaba con su charola y tiraba el resto en los contenedores de basura.

Mika no parecía muy contenta, pero respondió. -muy bien… entiendo Sempai- Quien por su parte había seguido a Akane y decidió regresar a la oficina.

Tras esto Akane se retiró mientras Mika pensaba. ~ese inútil de Ginoza… tenía que interrumpirnos...~ Si bien ella parecía molesta por esto, al parecer había otro motivo más. ~además… confía más en Sempai que en mi… ¿le costaba mucho decírmelo a mi también?~

Debido a que esa peculiar idea cruzó la mente de Shimotsuki, opto por seguir a su sempai, la cual tras encontrarse con Nobuchika en donde habían quedado, estos decidieron ir hacia una de las terrazas del departamento.

-¿pasa algo Ginoza-san?- Cuestiono Akane mientras miraba al ex Inspector.

-dígame Inspectora… ¿alguna vez ha tenido visiones o algún tipo de alucinación?- Cuestiono el hombre mientras miraba a los cielos de aquel día.

-¿ehm?… tu pregunta es un tanto extraña Ginoza-san… será ¿requieres algún tipo de ayuda? sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo- Respondió la mujer al ver a Nobuchika algo confundido.

-¿recuerda la última misión que tuve con Kunizuka y la Inspectora Shimotsuki?...- Cuestiono Ginoza quien intentaba explicar sus palabras.

-si… supongo que te refieres de la operación de Izumi Yasaka y Sanctuary- Respondió la Inspectora y tras que Ginoza le hiciera un gesto de afirmación.

-cuando me enfrente al guardaespaldas de Kyoka Tsujigai- En ese momento se pudo notar cierta agitación en el ex Inspector. -ese sujeto parecía haber sido parte del Departamento de Seguridad Pública… si no mal recuerdo… su nombre era Rojion Matsuki….- Akane optó por dejar continuar su relato a Nobuchika. -muchas cosas que me dijo… de alguna forma comenzaron a sacarme de mi equilibrio… pero supongo que debido a eso y al hecho de que mientras escapaba con el pequeño Takeya… tuve una conversación con el...-

Tsunemori intentaba esperar, ya que por lo visto algo importante rondaba la cabeza del ex Inspector.

-en el momento en que estuve por caer luego de vencer a Rojion…- Ginoza en aquel momento dirigió su mirada a Akane. -lo vi Inspectora...-

La mujer ante estas palabras cuestionó. -¿cómo que lo viste?... ¿de que estás hablando Ginoza-san?-

-si bien fue por un momento, por un breve instante…mientras colgaba de aquel sitio y aceptaba mi final cayendo de aquella formación de hielo, pude verlo con una claridad y una exactitud tan intensa…-

Akane por alguna razón sintió un leve escalofrió, ya que aquellas palabras de alguna forma habían impactado en su interior.

-Vi a Kougami...- Respondió el ex Inspector. -claro… en realidad se trataba de Kunizuka… pero solo por un instante… vi y sentí a Kougami...- Si bien Tsunemori estaba por decir algo, Ginoza continuo. -con toda la sinceridad que le debo, hay una cosa que nunca le dije Inspectora…y es que tras reencontrarme con él, en Shambala Float… después de derrotar a Desmond Rutaganda y que de paso el maldito imbécil me salvara… no tuve mejor idea que golpearlo en el rostro y le ordene nunca más mostrase su rostro por aquí...- Tras esto Nobuchika rio de forma extraña.

Ante esto Akane comentó. -jejeje… me imaginé que podrías hacer eso tras verlo nuevamente Ginoza-san… después de todo… Kougami es un criminal...- Si bien la mujer lo había dicho con cierta gracia, se notaba un pequeño pesar en sus palabras.

Ginoza sonrió un poco y comentó. -si bien en aquel momento lo dije… lo cierto es que, tras la conversación que tuve con Takeya… por fin pude comprenderlo, el hecho de que en verdad estaba molesto… y no con Kougami… no…. - Nobuchika miro a Akane y dijo. -incluso para hacer una estupidez como la que hizo el… se necesita fuerza… cosa que por muchos años… entre el resentimiento que tenía hacia mi padre… junto a la envidia y la traición que sentía tras que Kougami fuera degradado… no pude entenderlo sino hasta hace poco… mi furia era conmigo mismo, por haber permitido que factores como el estatus y lineamientos impuestos por SIBYL me alejaran tanto de mi familia, como de mi amigo...- El tono del ex Inspector al hablar de su fallecido padre y su amigo prófugo se sintió sumamente quebrado.

-jajaja... vaya… no cabe duda alguna que seas un criminal latente o no… eres igual de idiota que Kougami… jajaja…- Tsunemori suspiro tras aquella cargada. -¿fuerza? llamas fuerza a haber decidido perder todo en tu vida por cumplir tu propia y egoísta justicia...- Respondió Akane quien si bien reía, Ginoza pudo notar las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. -¿es fuerza estar enmedio de una completa guerra solo porque hay gente inocente en peligro?...-

Nobuchika al ver la reacción de Akane, comentó. -dígame Inspectora… esos días que volvió a ver a Kougami… ¿cree que él ha cambiado?-

Akane tras esto respondió con un tono entre triste y molesto. -no… en lo absoluto... Kougami sigue siendo un idiota… sigue siendo alguien que no sigue ningún tipo de regla… sigue siendo un sujeto que no valora su propia vida a comparación de las de otros… sigue siendo el mismo idiota que dará hasta lo último para seguir sus malditos y enfermos ideales...-

Ginoza entendió esto y simplemente comento. -jejeje… ya veo… no sé si sea porque tal como usted dijo… soy un criminal latente como el, pero creo que sería bueno volver a verlo ¿no cree?-

Tsunemori ante esto con un semblante sereno pero con cierto aire melancólico. -si… claro que sería así-

Toda esta conversación había sido escuchada por Shimotsuki quien estaba algo confundida.

~¿Kougami?... ¿de quién rayos están hablando?~ Tras esto Mika se alejó y comenzó a caminar hasta que poco antes de llegar a la oficina recordó. -un segundo… ¿Shambala Float?- Acto seguido la mujer se dirigió a su ordenador y accedió a los archivos de operaciones pasadas.

De esta manera Mika comenzó a indagar en aquel archivo.

-veamos… Ex Ejecutor sospechoso de colaborar y coordinar ataques a SIBYL SYSTEM...- De esta manera la mujer vio las fotos del archivo. -cierto… ahora lo recuerdo es el… Kougami Shinya… el fugitivo que sempai supuestamente fue enviada a buscar...-

Shimotsuki Mika se consideraba sumamente perspicaz incluso tras verse envuelta en la verdad tras SIBYL SYSTEM, pero en estos momentos en su mente un sin fin de preguntas se formaban.

~¿por qué sempai parece tan afligida con la mención de ese ex ejecutor?... ¿que relación tenía este con Ginoza?... y más importante aún… ¿porque ninguno de ellos estando cerca del fugitivo… lo arrestaron? ~

Tras este pensamiento la Inspectora decidió indagar en los archivos, pero…

-¿em? ¿qué sucede?... - Mika estaba intrigada, ya que al ingresar el nombre del ex Ejecutor de la Unidad 1, la búsqueda no arrojo ninguna clase de resultado. -no puede ser… no hay nada...- Luego de que su búsqueda fuese truncada la mujer pensó y recordó. -Veamos… registros… Unidades… bien aquí está… Unidad 1- De esta manera Mika comenzó a navegar por los diversos registros de la Unidad 1, algo le decía ahí encontraría pistas sobre lo que buscaba. -veamos… oh… era cierto lo que sempai me había dicho… Ginoza solía ser un Inspector...- Comentó la mujer tras dar con un viejo registro de los miembros activos de la Unidad 1, antes de que ella ingresara a esta. -veamos… según los registros… sempai era recién ingresada… vaya los años no han pasado en vano… y el Inspector a cargo de la unidad era Nobuchika Ginoza... - Poco a poco la Inspectora comenzó a indagar. -los ejecutores en aquel entonces eran… Kagari Shusei… Tomomi Masaoka… Yayoi Kunizuka...- La mujer estaba revisando cuando de pronto. -¿ahm? ¿como? ¿Ejecutor sin nombre?-

Este hecho comenzó a inquietar a la Inspectora y por lo visto aquel tema debía ser aclarado.

-¿Kougami Shinya?- Cuestionó la analista del Departamento de Investigación Criminal de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública del Ministerio del Bienestar, tras que la Inspectora Shimotsuki apareciese en su laboratorio aparentemente en medio de una investigación personal.

-ya que usted Karanomori-san lleva bastante tiempo en la fuerza… creí que usted podría saber algo- Decía Mika.

Por su parte la rubia tras tomar una bocanada a su cigarro cuya marca inevitablemente le recordó al Ex Ejecutor. -fumador y nada romántico...- Comentó tras exhalar la primera bocanada.

-¿disculpe?- Cuestionó la Inspectora.

-Shinya era bastante peculiar… era el tipo de sujeto que nunca seguía las reglas y protocolos siempre que había alguien en riesgo, incluso si su propia vida estaba en juego… sumamente temerario… audaz y con un sentido de justicia bastante anticuado...- Dijo la analista Shion.

-¿es todo?...- Preguntó Shimotsuki.

Dicha pregunta no sorprendió a Shion, debido a que era bastante sabido que algunos datos sobre el Ex Inspector eran confidenciales para la mayoría. -si bien tal como dices llevo bastante tiempo en la fuerza… debido a mi condición como Analista… no llegue a convivir tanto con él...- Tras esto la mujer aprovecho y comento. -si me lo permite Inspectora Shimotsuki... es algo extraño me pregunte por el… puesto que la última vez que se supo de él, fue en la operación de Shambala Float… de hecho es incierto si aún sigue con vida...- A pesar de estas palabras, Karanomori sabía la clase de hombre que era Kougami, por lo que ella estaba bastante segura que aquel fumador empedernido aún seguía vivo.

Mika por su parte respondió. -pese a que tú eres de rango inferior a mí, puedo decirte que esto es debido a un estudio sobre la mente criminal que estoy llevando a cabo de forma personal… y puesto que este Ex Ejecutor es un prófugo e incluso forma parte de algunas guerrillas… investigó sobre su pasado como miembro del Departamento e indagar qué fue lo que lo hizo abandonar el sistema y huir...-

Shion al oír dicha respuesta en su interior pensó algo que alguna vez el propio Kougami le había dicho. -el conocimiento no es peligroso Shimotsuki-san… pero hay cosas que por nuestro propio bien es mejor no saber...- Si bien la mujer quería seguir aquella conversación una llamada de los Inspectores de la Unidad 2 interrumpió a la Analista.

-Karanomori… necesito apoyo táctico...- Comentó la Inspectora de dicha Unidad.

-de inmediato… necesito me provean de toda la información posible...- Mientras los datos le eran transferidos la rubia aprovechó. -lo siento mucho Inspectora… pero como verá tengo trabajo… pero si así lo desea… más tarde podemos continuar con esta charla...- Ante esto Shion noto como Mika no estaba muy contenta que digamos debido a que parecía no había conseguido lo que deseaba por lo que. -por cierto... podrías preguntarle a Ginoza sobre Shinya… después de todo él era el Inspector a cargo de la Unidad 1 cuando aún era parte de ella… o bien Akane puede ella también sepa algo… o en su caso Yayoi también lo conoció… ambos eran Ejecutores por lo que probablemente ella sepa algo más de el...-

-¿Kunizuka-san?- Cuestiono Shimotsuki quien ya estaba fuera del laboratorio por lo que sus palabras fueron cortadas de tajo por las puertas automáticas de dicho sitio.

Tras esto Mika decidió indagar sobre lo dicho por Shion, por lo que tras ingresar en la cafetería del Departamento..

-¿Kougami?- Cuestiono la mujer tras que luego de ver entrar a la Inspectora Shimotsuki a la cafetería y esta se acercase a ella, tomara asiento junto a ella y preguntarle. -discúlpeme Inspectora… pero puedo saber con exactitud ¿con que fin me está haciendo este cuestionamiento?-

Mika ante esto contestó. -estoy llevando a cabo una investigación por mi cuenta, similar a en el colegio… una especie de tesis sobre el comportamiento de los criminales potenciales así como sus conductas como parte de una organización como lo es el Departamento… y debido a que este prófugo solía ser Ejecutor en la fuerza… pienso es el tema indicado...-

Yayoi sintió que hablar sobre aquel sujeto era algo complicado, por lo que. -Kougami era parte de la Unidad 1 desde antes de que la Inspectora Tsunemori se uniera… llevaba una buena relación con otro Ejecutor de aquel entonces Kagari Shusei… en mi caso no tuve mucha interacción más que la debida con él, pero no cabe duda que él era implacable, podríamos decir que era el "Sabueso" perfecto… de igual manera junto a otro de los Ejecutores, Tomomi Masaoka eran considerados unos "Perros de caza" sumamente eficaces, en cada ocasión daba todo por cumplir con la misión...- Si bien la mujer respondió con honestidad, había solo una parte que ella optó por omitir. -pero no cabe duda que ellos tres como compañeros pese a sus peculiaridades… yo confiaba mi vida en ellos...-

-ya veo...- Tras esto la Inspectora hizo un último cuestionamiento. -¿tienes alguna idea sobre qué fue lo que hizo que abandonara la fuerza?-

Kunizuka tras esto comentó. -sinceramente nunca supimos nada sobre el motivo de su salida del Departamento, en realidad todo el asunto de ese último caso… será algo que quede en los anales de lo desconocido...- Tras esto la Ejecutora quien había terminado sus alimentos se despidió de la Inspectora, dejando a esta con una sola duda.

~¿cuál habrá sido ese último caso?~ Pensaba la Inspectora cuando de pronto choco con alguien. -¡ahhh!-

-Lo siento mucho Inspectora Shimotsuki...- Comentó una mujer algo mayor que ella y de una cabellera rubia.

-¡ouch!… eso dejara marca...- Ahí Mika miro a la mujer con quien se había topado. -Hanashiro Frederica...-

-siento mucho todo esto Inspectora Shimotsuki… llevaba un poco de prisa y no me percaté venias de frente jejeje...- Aquella mujer quien tenía poco tiempo de haberse unido a la fuerza, era algo misteriosa y aún más tras aquel rumor de ella reclutando a Sugo.

-solo tenga más cuidado en el futuro Hanashiro Frederica...- Mika estaba por irse cuando. -¿surgió alguna operación? sé que eres nueva aquí, pero recuerda que es imperativo un Ejecutor te asista...-

-jejeje… no se preocupe Inspectora… de hecho esto es un asunto del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores- Respondió la mujer la cual ahora podía notarse cargaba con una valija.

-¿te enviaron a algún lugar en específico?- Cuestiono Shimotsuki.

Frederica ante esto respondió. -tengo unos asuntos que atender con algunos ciudadanos japoneses que se encuentran en el extranjero desde antes que SYBIL entrase en vigor, son los primeros pasos para repatriar a nuestra gente en el mundo… además haré una breve escala en el Reino Unido del Tíbet en una ubicación cercana al Himalaya… según varios reportes… algo de sumo interés para mí y el Ministerio está en sus cercanías… por lo que es una de nuestras mayores prioridades...- Estas últimas palabras de alguna forma habían salido de aquella mujer con suma decisión, como si aquel viaje llegase a definir algo a un próximo futuro. -le pido una disculpa por robarle algo de su tiempo Inspectora Shimotsuki… nos veremos a mi regreso...-

De esta manera Mika quedó nuevamente sola pero por dentro tenía varias dudas. ~hasta este momento no he encontrado nada realmente relevante para la importancia que Ginoza y Sempai le dan a ese Ex Ejecutor… la Analista Karanomori simplemente me dio una descripción muy parcial y a pesar de que confío en Karanomori… no sé qué tanto debo creer sobre la eficacia que supuestamente tenía este sujeto~ Pero sobre todo había algo que no abandonaba su mente. ~ser fuerte… tanto Ginoza como Sempai… ambos hablaban de fuerza y de que ese tipo la tenía~

Este razonamiento hizo que Mika Shimotsuki se dirigiera a un sitio que no visitaba desde sus días escolares "La Biblioteca" solo que a comparación de la que ella conoció en la Academia Oso, la del Departamento de Seguridad Pública era muy diferente, de esta manera la mujer se sumergió en aquel compendio de manuales así como toda la información posible que había disponible, pero en todas ellas solo se limitaba a el punto de vista del Inspector siendo quien tenía las correas bajo su control y los Ejecutores acatando las órdenes, nada de eso hablaba de fuerza ni nada por el estilo, esto solo causo que la Inspectora comenzase a frustrarse pero de pronto en uno de los rincones más ocultos de aquel sitio, algo llamo su atención.

-¿La mentalidad e ideologías de una época pasada?- Cuestiono la chica tras tomar aquel pequeño libro.

Pero en ese momento, aquel libro de golpe comenzó a escanearla.

-_Escaneo terminado, se ha determinado posee un Psycho-Pass integro y en armonía, ¿desea proseguir?_\- Dijo una mecanizada voz.

Mika estaba anonadada, pero algo en su interior le hizo responder. -si...-

En ese momento un holograma comenzó a reproducirse, era un hombre o por lo menos su rostro el cual solo era visible la parte de la nariz hacia la barbilla.

-_Mucho gusto… por el momento deberé optar por dejar mi identidad en el anonimato, lo importante en esto es que te has topado con lo que he pasado a llamar un compendio de conocimientos, experiencias así como métodos para todo aquel que busque encontrar la verdad y la verdadera justicia… no sé qué tan lejos llegaremos… pero si hallaste esta guía o manual… felicitaciones… solo los mejores serían capaces de tal logro..._\- Decía aquel hombre. -_como habrás notado esta grabación solo será accesible a alguien con un Psycho-Pass adecuado… si te preguntas por qué razón es así… mi respuesta será clara y sencilla… el conocimiento no es peligroso… pero hay cosas que por nuestro propio bien es mejor no saber… pero claro si poseemos una Psique adecuada dicho conocimiento puede sernos de utilidad… de igual manera, en este momento te preguntare… ¿estás de acuerdo con esta medida? de lo contrario te pido regreses el libro a su sitio y podrás seguir con tu vida_...-

Aquella grabación parecía tan bien hecha que en verdad parecía este sujeto estaba ahí.

Shimotsuki al oír esto pensó. ~no sé qué diablos es esto, pero parece como que me tope con algo muy valioso… tal vez esto pueda ayudarme a encontrar aquella fuerza de la que tanto he oído...~ Tras esto la Inspectora. -¡Mi nombre es Shimotsuki Mika Inspectora de la Unidad 1 y estoy de acuerdo con ello!-

En ese momento el holograma respondió ante aquella declaración, ya que por lo visto este parecía haber sido creado a base de un conjunto de patrones mentales, probablemente del mismo autor de estas grabaciones.

-_vaya… con que una Inspectora… bien pues bienvenida una vez más Inspectora, veamos cuánto resistes conmigo..._\- Si bien para algunos la respuesta era algo arrogante, el tono de aquel sujeto parecía emocionado. -_es un tanto incierto tratar de pensar o adivinar qué fue lo que te llevo hasta aquí, pero espero que con mis consejos así como mi propia experiencia consigas lo que deseas..._-

Mika al oír esto comentó. -¿qué es lo que tienes por mostrarme?-

El holograma contesto esta vez de una forma más robótica. -_basado en el contexto de tus palabras he determinado que deseas iniciar con la primer enseñanza… ¿estoy en lo correcto?_-

La mujer contestó. -si...-

Tras unos minutos el holograma respondió pero esta vez con el tono humano. -_De acuerdo Inspectora, te hare una pregunta simple pero quiero que comprendas en su totalidad el punto al que deseo llegar con ella ¿cuál consideras que es el trabajo de un Inspector?_-

Esta pregunta pareció una mera tontería para Mika, pero optó por responder. -su trabajo es el de estar a cargo de dar las órdenes que ejercerán de manera correcta sus subordinados-

El holograma parecía que esperaba este tipo de respuesta. -_en teoría así es, pero déjame explicarte a fondo, en el tiempo en que llevo en esto, he aprendido una serie de cosas, en primera los subordinados, ejecutores o los llamados "Perros de caza" no son solo un medio desechable, si bien esto que te diré puede romper con el esquema del propio Sistema… ellos son tus aliados, si tu solo los ves de esa manera tan cerrada ellos harán lo mismo, por lo que si llega el momento y llegas a necesitar su apoyo probablemente ellos no te lo darán… de igual manera si bien la jerarquía propia que SYBIL maneja, nos impide como Inspectores involucrarnos más de lo necesario, está en nosotros buscar la mejor forma de hacer nuestro trabajo, si bien ellos están entrenados y se guían por instinto, estos mismos poseen cada uno una peculiar y única habilidad, por lo que desarrollarnos de una forma similar puede ser peligroso es cierto, pero si se lleva a cabo de manera correcta será sumamente provechoso… recuerda Ejecutor e Inspector no son tan diferentes de lo que parece, solo nos divide un salto entre la paz mental y la barrera psicológica… ambos somos humanos, con diferentes características, pero con sumo potencial… de igual manera aun si no pisamos el campo de acción, como Inspectores debemos resolver cada uno de los problemas que se presenten e incluso visualizar para impedirlos de ser necesario… recuerda SYBIL es quien juzga si, pero somos nosotros quienes deben llevar a los criminales al juicio del Sistema..._-

De alguna forma aquellas palabras llevaron a Mika a rememorar varios de los momentos que había vivido en el Departamento, momentos en que Akane había actuado de manera similar a los Ejecutores, pero logrando de manera excelente el objetivo, de igual forma Ginoza, Kunizuka y los demás que a pesar de ser Ejecutores tenían unas habilidades sumamente útiles y que con toda sinceridad cualquier Inspector daría lo que fuera por poseerlas.

-_de esta manera concluye mi primer enseñanza hacia usted Inspectora, espero le sea de utilidad en su vida… esperare logre comprenderla correctamente_\- Tras esto aquel holograma término.

Mika tras esto pensó. ~esa forma… esa ideología… parece equivocada… parece incorrecta… muy similar a como Sempai llega a actuar… pero de alguna forma… parece sabia… llena de experiencia… coherente… y sobre todo… con fuerza… con determinación...~ La mujer miró nuevamente el pequeño libro del cual había salido aquel holograma y comentó. -no sé cómo comprobarlo… pero esto… esas grabaciones… ese sujeto quien quiera que sea… realmente puede sea la respuesta que estuve buscando...-

Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que en uno de los llamados Distritos Olvidados de la ciudad, una figura con terribles intenciones se mostraba extasiado. -ha valido la pena…- decía un sujeto mientras parecía estar trabajando en un tipo de artefacto, puesto que aquel sitio parecía un taller con todo lo necesario junto al hecho de que él estaba usando unas gafas especiales y algunas herramientas en aquella mesa de trabajo.

En aquel desconocido sitio podía notarse una proyección de lo que parecía haber sido una condecoración por un nuevo generador de alimentos con propiedades de alivio en el así como en el aclarado de Psycho-Pass, el punto clave es que en este podía verse inscripciones sobre 4 personas, con las leyendas, "Putas" "Traidor" y "Mal Nacido"

-Tras lo que sucedió… creía que… si lograba encontrar el prototipo… podría demostrarles que esos bastardos me robaron…- Si bien aquellas palabras parecían haber salido de un ente en pena y sufrimiento. -je… pero ¿quién lo diría?… creía que todo esto no era más que una leyenda… jejeje…- El tono de su voz esta vez se sentía más siniestro. -En aquel entonces los medios lo tacharon como una campaña para desacreditar a SYBIL SYSTEM… sin embargo ahora lo veo… el rumor era cierto… jajaja… después de todo, si esto fuese mentira... ya hubiésemos sido atrapados, ¿no lindura?- Fue ahí que a lo lejos en una cama, pudo visualizarse a una joven de entre unos 18 a 20 años, desnuda y cubierta por ciertos fluidos blanquecinos, los cuales también se hallaban cerca de su intimidad.

-snifff...ppppoooorrr… ffffaaavvvvoooorrr…- Decía entre sollozos. -dddddeeejjjeemmeeee… iiiiiirrr…-

En ese momento aquella persona se acercó a la chica y le susurro al oído. -ten paciencia primor… una vez me encargue de ciertos asuntos… te daré lo que tanto gozas a toda hora…- Acto seguido besó a la joven la cual podía notarse con una mirada perdida, como si su alma misma ya hubiese sido quebrada un sin fin de ocasiones.

Pero claro en cuanto su captor la posicionó con el único fin de penetrarla de forma cruda y ruda, la chica sólo pudo gemir. -¡Noooo!-


	3. Capitulo 2: Eventos Fortuitos

Capítulo 2

Eventos Fortuitos.

Shimotsuki Mika era una mujer un tanto especial, después de todo en su juventud asistió a la Academia Oso una de las instituciones educativas más prestigiosas de Japón, la cual era una cuna para gente "sana" libre de las influencias de la sociedad y sus Psycho-Pass turbios, no obstante tras el incidente con los asesinatos de Ouryu Rikako, ella comenzó a buscar un camino diferente, lo cual la puso término dirigiendo al Departamento de Seguridad Pública, sitio donde conocería a varias personalidades un tanto peculiares, aun así la chica poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en aquel mundo tan misterioso y del cual aún tenía mucho que aprender.

-¿no lo entiendo?... Desde esa última vez… No ha vuelto a activarse…- Comentó la Inspectora la cual tras volver del trabajo y tomar sus alimentos nocturnos, decidió proseguir con la guía del inusual manual que había hallado. -¿se habrá roto?... ¿Qué tipo de manual te deja en la primera lección y no te permite avanzar?-

Mika trataba de pensar y buscar la respuesta, pero por más que lo intento, no parecía haber un método, por lo que con fastidio y tras revisar el último reporte enviado por Shion, la chica se dispuso a ir a dormir.

Entre tanto lejos de las tierras del Sol Naciente.

-sin duda alguna… La vista desde el avión fue asombrosa…- Decía una rubia mientras salía del aeropuerto y subía a lo que parecía un jeep todo terreno. -vaya… no podía esperar menos del Ministerio…- Comentó mientras metía sus maletas dentro de aquel vehículo.

-¡Trrr!- Comenzó a oírse desde la muñeca de aquella mujer.

La cual sin más presiono el botón de su reloj el cual de igual manera era su comunicador. -¡Hello!- Contestó con un tono jovial.

-Hanashiro… por lo visto el vuelo llegó sin mayor problema…-

-Así es… El itinerario se está cumpliendo de la mejor manera…- Para este momento la mujer ya estaba dentro del jeep y este por lo visto era teleguiado puesto que una vez Frederica estuvo sentada en el asiento del conductor, el vehículo se puso en marcha. -¿Algún cambio con el objetivo?-

-los satélites muestran que detuvo su avance y desde antier, su posición no ha cambiado, ya hemos ingresado las coordenadas…-

-muy bien…- Respondió Frederica.

-como habrás notado, hemos puesto a tu disposición, todo lo necesario tanto para brindar apoyo a tu objetivo, así como para lidiar con Peace Breaker…-

-entonces… ¿debo suponer que el objetivo hizo contacto con ellos?- Dijo la rubia mientras que notaba como poco a poco las edificaciones iban disminuyendo y de igual manera ser percataba de grupos de refugiados caminando en todas direcciones.

-en absoluto… Todo indica que el objetivo hizo contacto con un peón de Peace Breaker, después de todo acabamos de corroborar la entrega de armamento de gama media a este, por lo que aún queda determinar cuál es la intención de Peace Breaker al darle dicho armamento a ese sujeto…-

-muy bien… me reportare una vez llegue a la ubicación del objetivo…- Hanashiro estaba por cortar la comunicación cuando.

-espere… tenemos a una persona que desea hablar con usted…-

-¿eh?- Cuestionó la mujer.

-si quieres tener una mera oportunidad de convencerlo, espero hayas conseguido tabaco… conociéndolo ya debió haberse vuelto loco, después de todo en ese país está prohibida su tanto su venta como su producción…- Dijo una voz con un aire de sabiduría.

-Sssa…¿Saiga-sensei?- Dijo Hanashiro Frederica tras reconocer aquella voz. -¿Que está haciendo usted en la oficina central?-

-me sorprende tu pregunta Frederica, obviamente al enterarme que mi alumna se había envuelto en una operación fuera de Japón… era cuestión de lógica que me involucraría- Saiga como siempre hablaba con tranquilidad y con aquella actitud serena que lo caracterizaba. -además… no me siento muy a gusto sabiendo que buscas a un alumno mío con el único fin de unirlo a tu causa… contrario a lo que SYBIL cree, él no es un sabueso, ni un perro de caza…-

Hanashiro Frederica parecía ser una mujer bastante seria pero. -jajaja… lo siento mucho Saiga-sensei… es solo que me sorprende esto de ti… ¿acaso me enseñaste tan mal para tener ese tipo de actitudes e intenciones?-

-ya veo… entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones al buscarlo?- Cuestionó el hombre.

Frederica miro por la ventana en movimiento y al visualizar a lo lejos unas formaciones rocosas sumamente majestuosas. -no puedo engañarte Saiga-sensei, en principio el Ministerio buscaba unirlo como eso tal como los has dicho, pero tras todo un análisis por todos los ángulos… ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que su valor va más allá que ser un mero instrumento, hay más potencial al verlo como el singular ser humano que es… pese a la visión tan cerrada de SIBYL SYSTEM…-

-siendo así… te deseo suerte… solo cuídate… usualmente siempre que hay algún problema que involucre alguna injusticia… ten por seguro que el estará ahí…- Terminó de decir Jouji con lo que aquella comunicación terminó.

Dejando a Frederica a sólo unos kilómetros de una ciudad cercana, donde con toda seguridad encontraría a su objetivo.

Volviendo a Japón en las instalaciones del Departamento de Seguridad Pública.

-Buenos días Shimotsuki-san…- Comentó su superior dentro de la Unidad 1.

-Buenos días Sempai...- Respondió la inspectora. -¿emmm? ¿Dónde están los demás?-

Tsunemori Akane ante este cuestionamiento. -Kunizuka-san está prestando apoyo a la Unidad 3 en un caso… mientras que Ginoza-san está patrullando una de las zonas de conflicto por el motivo de la regulación de los extranjeros…-

-ya veo… entonces solo contamos con…- Comentó Mika.

-lo siento mucho Inspectora… tarde más de lo que pensé… no encontraba lo que necesitaba para la investigación…- Comentó el Ejecutor peli rojo Hinakawa Sho.

-no te preocupes Hinakawa-san…- Tras que Akane notase el chico había traído un computador algo obsoleto. -¿seguro que funcionará?-

-no se preocupe… solo tengo que hacer unos ajustes y estaremos listos…- Respondió a su manera el joven.

Por su parte Shimotsuki estaba intrigada. -¿Sempai?-

-es verdad… te informare- En ese momento Akane por medio de su comunicador empezó a proyectar todo lo relacionado al caso frente a Mika. -hoy por la mañana un dron detectó un Psycho-Pass latente, pero al escanear la zona nuevamente, este no volvió a aparecer, por lo que decidimos realizar un registro, si bien al inicio no conseguimos ningún tipo de resultado, en un cuarto abandonado en el sitio, hallamos unos sobres con una dirección IP, pero esta parece ser del exterior, nuestros computadores no logran acceder a este sitio…- Explicó Akane. -lo único que sabemos es que algo sucederá hoy a las 02:00 pm… en las siguientes coordenadas…-

En ese momento en la pantalla de aquella oficina se mostró dicho sitio.

-¿los muelles?- Cuestionó Shimotsuki.

-creemos se trata de una entrega de armamento o de alguna nueva droga del exterior… por lo que, como es debido iremos armados, aunque tengo que admitir que estaría más tranquila al saber que es a lo que nos enfrentaremos…- Dijo Akane mientras miraba la pantalla.

-¿no deberíamos alertar a las autoridades marítimas y áreas?- Propuso la Inspectora.

-Fue mi primera opción, pero la Jefa Kasei, me hizo ver que si actuamos de esa manera y llega a tratarse de algo más grande que una red de tráfico… y estos huyen o no llevan a cabo el intercambio… podríamos perder una gran cantidad de información de ser el caso…- Explicó la Inspectora a cargo de aquella Unidad.

-Inspectora…- Comentó Sho. -todo está listo…- En ese momento el peli rojo encendió aquella vieja portátil. -pude enlazar la red a pesar de que el software es bastante obsoleto… ahora solo me queda ingresar la dirección…-

Mientras lo hacía ambas Inspectora se acercaron detrás de él.

-¿ ?- Cuestionó algo impresionada Mika.

-no puede ser…- Comentó preocupada Akane.

Y es que aquel sitio como su nombre indicada estaba repleto de armas de destrucción masiva, desde armas biológicas con diversas funciones, ojivas nucleares, máquinas robóticas asesinas, hasta aparatos capaces de causar terremotos de magnitudes mortales.

-Hinakawa-san… ¿Hay forma de averiguar qué fue lo que pidieron?- Dijo Tsunemori al no poder creer como ese tipo de artefactos parecían tan comunes.

-me temo que sin la computadora que ellos usaron para ingresar, será tardado… Tendría que optimizar la red del ordenador para ingresar al código fuente y luego enlazarme a nuestras máquinas para ingresar a la base de datos completa…- Explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente te tomaría?- Cuestionó con suma autoridad y mandato Mika.

Hinakawa no perdió tiempo y empezó a preparar todo. -haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance Inspectora Tsunemori… Cálculo tardar alrededor de 2 hrs…-

Las dos mujeres miraron el reloj el cual marcaba.

12:05 am

Akane tras esto. -por 5 minutos… estamos con el tiempo en contra…- Acto seguido salió de la oficina.

-Karanomori… si ella nos apoya, tal vez…- Comentó Shimotsuki mientras daba alcance a Akane la cual al oír su propuesta respondió.

-me temo que Shion-san está brindando apoyo táctico a la Unidad 2… por lo que solo contamos con Hinakawa-san…- Tsunemori parecía más preocupada de lo normal.

Shimotsuki al oír a su superior decidió seguirla. -¿Sempai? ¿A dónde va?-

-tenemos que confiar en que Hinakawa-san lo conseguirá… informaré de todo esto a la Jefa y solicitare apoyo aéreo con equipo pesado por si las cosas llegan a salirse de control…- De esta manera Akane entró al elevador, pero justo antes. -Shimotsuki-san… Teppei-san viene en camino, por favor comiencen a prepararse… sea como sea el mejor camino a seguir es actuar con premura, una vez Hinakawa-san averigüe el contenido del envío, procederemos con base a la información obtenida…- Sin más la Inspectora líder cerró la puerta del elevador.

Por su parte Shimotsuki. -Sempai… no logro comprender cómo es que tienes tanta fe en los Ejecutores…-

De esta manera la Inspectora regresó a la Oficina, donde Teppei Sugo esperaba.

-Inspectora…- Dijo al saludarla con respeto.

-vamos hay que prepararnos…- Respondió con seriedad la mujer.

Sin más Shimotsuki Mika en compañía de Teppei Sugo tomaron rumbo hacia los muelles.

-La Jefa Kasei… aprobó la solicitud, estoy a la espera en los talleres… parece que nuestra aeronave está saliendo justo de mantenimiento…- Decía Akane desde el holo comunicador del automóvil.

-¿y quién nos dará apoyo?- Cuestionó la Inspectora.

-debido a que todos los agentes están en servicio, mi aeronave será pilotada desde los cuarteles y yo misma tendré que dar la cobertura…- En ese momento pudo notarse como un dron le entregaba un Assault Dominator. -la consola indica que el mantenimiento está a minutos de acabar… en cuanto lo reciba me dirigiré con ustedes…- Acto seguido la holo llamada terminó.

-01:20… estamos corriendo contra el tiempo…- Dijo con mucha preocupación Mika. -¡Hinakawa!- Exclamó tras conectar la holo comunicación con el mencionado Ejecutor.

-Ins…. pectora… Shimotsuki…- Respondió algo nervioso.

-¿Cuánto más falta?- Cuestionó molesta.

-Logre optimizar la navegación de la portátil y hace unos minutos la enlace con nuestras máquinas, ya solo debo desencriptar toda la base de datos y podré registrar las ventas y los envíos con base a las posibles direcciones IP en la cuidad-

-¡Apresúrate! Estamos a pocos minutos de llegar al sitio…- Explicó con mando la Inspectora.

-Entendido…- Respondió el peli rojo tras lo que cortó la comunicación.

Fue así que Mika en compañía de Sugo arribaron al sitio, no sin antes.

-Sempai… estamos ubicados, pero aún no hay señales de alguna operación…- Decía Mika mientras se escondía detrás de un contenedor y Sugo le cubría en otro justo frente a ella.

-De acuerdo Shimotsuki-san, el avión está preparado me dirijo hacia el hangar… me les uniré en breve- Tras esto Akane colgó.

En ese momento tanto Mika como Sugo notaron como las aguas cercanas al muelle comenzaron a agitarse.

-Inspectora ahí vienen- Informó Teppei por el comunicador.

-Mantén tu posición…- Ordenó la mujer.

Y es que poco a poco una figura de un color plateado con tonos azules comenzó a emerger de las aguas, para este momento aquel objeto con forma ovalada y con una visible bandera de Australia era completamente reconocible.

-un mini submarino...- Dijo Mika y es que si bien en principio se podía confundir con un submarino común y corriente, se notaba un diseño más compacto junto a un área con un espacio más amplio a lo que normalmente se conocía, del cual un grupo de 7 hombres armados bajo y sin más miraban hacia todos lados como esperando algo.

-Inspectora Shimotsuki… la desencriptación concluyó… lo que tiene frente a usted es un artículo bastante solicitado en el sitio, se trata de un diseño propio para la exportación, su único armamento es una torreta…-

-Muy bien… me siento aliviada de escucharlo, ahora averigua cual es el cargamento…- Dijo la Inspectora mientras seguía oculta.

En ese momento un auto bastante común se veía a lo lejos el cual tras acercarse lo suficiente, se estaciono frente al mini submarino tras lo que 4 sujetos con ropas comunes pero cargando cada uno una ametralladora ligera salieron del vehículo.

-vaya… 01:59 pm… no cabe duda de que los japoneses si son puntuales…- Dijo uno de los sujetos armados y por lo visto el jefe. -¿trajeron mi dinero?-

-es bastante obvio que si…- Respondió uno de ellos, tras lo que otro de los sujetos sacó un celular y tras unos segundos. -hemos transferido su dinero tal como acordamos…-

Por su parte el hombre del submarino. -¡Hamish!…- Exclamó el hombre a lo que uno de los suyos con una portátil verificaba y tras corroborar el monto. -Bien… definitivamente hacer negocios con japoneses ha sido provechoso…-

-¿Que han pensado sobre nuestra propuesta?- Cuestionó el líder de los japoneses. -cómo le explique, estamos analizando la mejor manera para hacernos de esa tecnología…-

Ante esta declaración el hombre australiano dijo. -ohh cierto… ustedes japoneses están bajo el yugo de una IA, la que dota a sus agentes de un arma con un poder único y un potencial inimaginable… Dominator, creo así los llaman…-

-En efecto… si bien ir contra toda esa organización es un acto suicida, sus agentes son todos menos invulnerables jaja… por lo que, por el precio adecuado… no veo razón para no hacerse con uno…- Negocio el japonés con suma seguridad en sus palabras.

-Bueno… tanto nuestra organización como nuestros socios en varios puntos del globo, vaya que le darían un buen uso a esa tecnología…- Dijo el extranjero mientras de igual manera comenzaba a negociar.

-Inspectora… he terminado el registro, pero lamentablemente usaron un código especial para este envío…- Informó de golpe el Ejecutor a Shimotsuki la cual aún se mantenía en posición.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- Cuestionó la Inspectora.

-todos los demás envíos tienen una descripción detallada del contenido enviado, pero el que figura con destino a Japón, está en código, parece fueron enviados 4 **T. . CT. A.U.** y según el informe les fueron incorporados **M.A.S ANT.A.R.M.**\- Explicó Hinakawa.

Si bien tanto Mika como Sho estaban sumamente confundidos, Teppei estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pues aquellas raras palabras comenzaron a resonar en su mente.

Entre tanto.

-podemos arreglar una junta con nuestros socios y ver a qué arreglo podemos llegar…- Dijo el australiano como el negociador que era.

-bien… estaré al pendiente, nada nos haría más felices que hacer negocios nuevamente…- manifestó el líder japonés. -por cierto...- Tras un ademán uno de sus hombres se acercó a la cajuela del auto y tras abrirla el hombre sacó lo que parecía un hombre inconsciente. -este sujeto no soporto la presión y su Psycho-Pass se disparó… por suerte con una buena dosis de narcóticos ha estado inconsciente y gracias a ello los escáneres de coeficiente criminal no lo han detectado…- Tras otro nuevo ademán, otro de sus hombres tomó una jeringa y la puso al sujeto inconsciente.

-¿amm?- El cual poco a poco recobró el sentido. -¿Jefe?-

-este inútil ahora solo representa una molestia para nuestros planes aquí, por lo que tómenlo como un agradecimiento por hacer negocios con nosotros, es bastante inepto, pero creo de algo les puede servir…- Explicó el japonés.

-un regalo que con gusto aceptaremos…- Dijo el hombre del mini submarino.

Lo que ninguno de los dos grupos de criminales sabían era.

**"Sistema portátil de diagnóstico y supresión psicológico… Dominator… Activado… Identificación del Usuario… Inspectora Shimotsuki Mika… Afiliación… Departamento de Investigación Criminal de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública del Ministerio del Bienestar… Aprobación del uso de Dominator… Confirmada… Usuario Válido… El modo actual de Ejecución es Non-Lethal Paralyzer… Apunte con calma y elimine el objetivo…"**

Dichas palabras eran la señal clara de que la Inspectora había activado su Dominator.

-Solo un detalle… podrá ser un inútil… pero se transforma en una bestia en cuanto mira un cuchillo…- Comentó el japonés.

Y es que en aquel momento ese sujeto que parecía frágil al ver el cuchillo negro de uno de los australianos, se abalanzó sobre él como invadido por un éxtasis y placer.

-¡jajaja!… que pedazo de obra de arte tienes aquí jajaja, definitivamente debe ser todo un espectáculo a la hora de destazar un cuerpo entero mmm… jajaja jajaja…- Dijo aquel sujeto que antes parecía inofensivo.

**"Coeficiente de Criminalidad… Por sobre 160… la Sentencia de amenaza del objetivo ha sido actualizada… El modo actual de Ejecución es Lethal Eliminator… Apunte con calma y elimine el objetivo…"**

En ese momento tras estar inmerso Teppei Sugo por fin pudo recordarlo. -¡Inspectora Shimotsuki! !Debemos detener la operación! ¡Hay que alertar a la Inspectora Tsunemori!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡FUM!

Puesto que Mika ya había disparado en contra del sujeto.

-¿ah?... Noo… Ahhhhgg…. ¡AHHHGGGG!- Exclamó a un segundo de explotar en pedazos tras recibir el disparo del Dominator.

¡WHUP! ¡WHUP! ¡WHUP! ¡WHUP! ¡WHUP! ¡WHUP!

-¡Este es un mensaje del Departamento de Investigación Criminal de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública del Ministerio del Bienestar, están violando el estatuto 67 código 345 y serán sujetos a juicio inmediato!- Fue el mensaje que la aeronave en que Akane había arribado al sitio reprodujo.

-¡Inspectora Tsunemori! ¡Aléjese el contenido del envío son cuatro unidades **T. . CT. A.U.(Autómata Tripulado All Combat)** solían ser usadas para entrenar a las tropas de las Fuerzas de Defensa y por sí solas eran bastante poderosas, además hay un problema mayor y es que el reporte de Hinakawa indica que se les incorporó a cada una un **M.A.S ANT.A.R.M. (Armamento Anti Aéreo Masivo) **¡Por favor Apártese! ¡La potencia de fuego que tienen es capaz de derribar a un escuadrón completo de 20 o hasta 30 unidades aéreas!- Informó con precisión y suma alerta Sugo.

Pero tal como temieron, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Ningún bastardo come arroz me vencerá!- Exclamó el sujeto de Australia mientras arremetía contra los japoneses y de paso ordenaba fuego en contra del avión.

Por su parte los japoneses comenzaron a huir ya que como era obvio al ver volar en cientos de trozos a su compatriota junto a que los australianos comenzaron a disparar en su contra, solo provocó sus niveles de estrés así como sus Coeficientes comenzarán a elevarse.

-¡No sean estúpidos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- Exclamó el líder japonés pero poco le duró, puesto que Teppei ya lo había escaneado. -¿ehh?...- Fue lo último que pudo decir puesto que recibió de lleno el disparo en el rostro, con la cual su cráneo junto a gran parte de su torso, volaron en pedazos.

-¡Hamish! ¡Elijah! ¡Lachlan! ¡A sus posiciones!- Exclamó el líder australiano.

Pero fue en ese momento que se percató que de sus 6 hombres ya solo quedaban los 3 mencionados, ya que los otros habían caído junto a los japoneses en un fuego cruzado.

-¡Fuck!… ¡tendré que encargarme!- Exclamó aquel sujeto que lideraba aquellos criminales.

En ese momento sin perder tiempo puso en marcha la torreta del mini submarino y sin más disparó hacia la ubicación de Mika y Sugo.

-¡Mueran bastardos! ¡Traguen plomo imbéciles!- Gritó fúrico mientras bañaba la zona de balas a diestra y siniestra. -¡Acaben con ellos!-

Tras aquella orden, de la zona de carga tal como Teppei indicó, 3 robots tripulados salieron y comenzaron a disparar con todo hacia el avión de Akane.

-¡Sempai!- Exclamó Mika al ver la cadencia tan fuerte con la que la estaban atacando.

-¡ah!... maldición…- Dijo Akane tras sostenerse al ver las maniobras evasivas que la aeronave hacía.

Y es que por más movimientos que la nave realizase, varias balas habían dañado la integridad de esta.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Reía con sadismo el líder australiano mientras paraba su ataque a Mika y Sugo y lo redirigía a la nave de Tsunemori.

-!Hinakawa-san! ¡Necesito que pilotees la nave!- Exclamó Teppei.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Aquí la única que puede ordenar soy yo!- Respondió bastante engreída Mika.

-escúcheme Inspectora Shimotsuki… necesitamos atraer todo el fuego lejos de la Inspectora Tsunemori…- Sugo a pesar de la actitud de su Inspector, decidió explicar. -el reporte especificaba que habían 4 unidades… quiere decir que aún queda una vacía en el mini submarino, es la única oportunidad que tenemos…-

Mika ante esto iba a responder con su habitual autoritarismo, pero recordó algo que había oído el día anterior. "Ellos son tus aliados… Y poseen una peculiar y única habilidad…" -Ejecutor Teppei… sino me equivoco, usted solía ser parte de las Fuerzas de Defensa Aérea…-

-así es… estoy bastante familiarizado con estas máquinas…- Respondió Sugo al percatarse que por extraño que parezca Mika entendía lo que planeaba.

-enfocando el fuego enemigo lejos del área de carga del mini submarino… ¿cree Ejecutor… poder escabullirse y tomar control de la unidad autómata tripulada?- Cuestionó la Inspectora Shimotsuki.

Teppei Sugo intrigado puesto que sólo Akane podría haber intuido su plan, temía Mika estuviese en contra debido a su nula confianza en los Ejecutores.

-si…- Respondió temiendo su reacción.

-Ejecutor Hinakawa proceda, use a los drones y redirija el fuego y la atención enemiga…- Ordenó Mika.

Sugo al ver esto. -le agradezco…- Tras esto el Ejecutor comenzó a moverse. -Inspectora Tsunemori… Hinakawa tomara control de su nave y de paso atraerá a los atacantes con los drones… atraeré la atención del sujeto de la torreta lo más posible… necesito que usted me brinde apoyo y elimine al artillero… tengo un plan para encargarme de las tres unidades tripuladas…-

Akane quien estaba sujeta con fuerza. -de acuerdo Teppei-san… te lo encargo…- de esta manera la Inspectora en jefe de la Unidad 1, activo el Assault Dominator el cual fue instalado como una torreta para mayor precisión así como un asiento para el artillero, por lo que la inspectora se subió y abrocho todos los seguros, por si su aeronave volvía a moverse de manera estrepitosa.

De igual manera, Hinakawa comenzó a controlar los drones y atraer el fuego de los autómatas tripulados.

-¡Malditos japoneses!- Exclamó el australiano mientras intentaba darle a Sugo el cual poco a poco atraía su fuego hacia él.

-solo unos segundos más Teppei-san… Decía Akane quien tras todo el movimiento que su avión hacía para evitar más daño, ajustaba la mira.

**"Coeficiente de Criminalidad por sobre 280… el modo actual de Ejecución es Lethal Eliminator… la Sentencia de amenaza del objetivo ha sido actualizada… Destroy Decomposer… Apunte con calma y elimine el objetivo…"**

En ese momento Teppei decidió exponerse aún y de golpe se fue de frente hacia el artillero. -¡Ahora Inspectora!-

¡FFRRR…!

Sugo solo pudo mirar como la energía golpeó de golpe tanto al líder como a la torreta y los carbonizo en segundos.

En ese momento los tres restantes miraron horrorizados cómo su patrón había sido eliminado, por lo que como se podía intuir, se fueron de lleno hacia Mika la cual estaba con su posición comprometida.

-¡Mika-san!- Exclamó Akane mientras sobrevolaba hacia su posición.

Pero de manera inesperada una barrera de explosiones cortaron su paso.

-¿emm?- Reaccionó sorprendida la Inspectora.

-Inspectora Shimotsuki… diríjase a un área elevada para comenzar su extracción…- Explicó el pelirrojo quien por lo visto había activado la autodestrucción de algunos drones para salvarla.

-muy bien hecho Hinakawa…- Se oyó una voz y tras dirigir la mirada, fue que pudo notarse una cuarta unidad autómata. -yo me haré cargo de ellos…- Exclamó Sugo desde dentro de la máquina.

En ese momento Mika comenzó a correr con tal de hallar la forma de subir y brindar apoyo junto a Akane. Mientras que Sugo como el ex militar que era, comenzó a encargarse de los tres australianos y es que gracias a eso y a los movimientos precisos con los que logro evadir todos sus disparos, logró destrozar la cabina completa de uno de ellos y de paso causo que esta explotase, tras lo que los dos restantes decidieron bombardearlo.

¡PLOM! ¡PLOM! ¡PLOM! ¡PLOM! ¡PLOM! ¡PLOM!

Sin embargo Teppei pudo franquear cada uno de estos ataques y de paso hacer un ataque con el que expuso la cabina de otra unidad.

**"El modo actual de Ejecución es Lethal Eliminator… Apunte con calma y elimine el objetivo…"**

Fue lo que se pudo oír tras que Mika ya sujeta de una cuerda del avión escanease al tipo de la cabina.

-¡Toma esto!- Exclamó Shimotsuki mientras disparaba.

-¿ah? ¿Ahhh?... ¡AHHHHH GAHHGGGGG!- Alcanzó a decir el tipo antes de que su vientre reventara en pedazos.

-Maldita sea… todos están muertos…- Comentó el último de ellos. -tengo que regresar a la nave… es mi única salvación…- sin perder tiempo el sujeto dirigió su unidad, pero aterrado solo pudo ver gracias a las cámaras de la cabina. -¡no!-

Pues para su desgracia, el avión estaba frente a él y en este Akane ya lo tenía en la mira.

**"El modo actual de Ejecución es Destroy Decomposer… Apunte con calma y elimine el objetivo…"**

El solo pudo ver como aquella esfera de energía se generó y de un momento a otro era lanzada contra él y es que esta no se limitó a atravesar la cabina de la unidad sino que de paso le paso a cercenar sus piernas, pero el dolor poco le duraría puesto que tras esto la unidad explotó en mil pedazos.

De esta manera la operación terminó y el avión de las Inspectoras por fin pudo estabilizarse como era debido.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sempai?- Cuestionó la Inspectora.

-Jejeje… por poco todo empeora… Jejeje… muchas gracias por el apoyo Shimotsuki-san…- Dijo Akane mientras suspiraba.

Para este momento el avión estaba aterrizando y de paso Sugo ya estaba fuera de la unidad autómata.

-Inspectora Tsunemori… ¿Está usted bien?- Cuestionó el Ejecutor al notar algo agitada a la mujer.

-no te preocupes Teppei-san… solo estoy algo mareada por el viaje tan agitado…- Comentó Akane.

Luego tras ver a Mika, Sugo se inclinó y exclamó. -¡le agradezco por haber confiado en mí! … ¡y le pido perdón por haber actuado por cuenta propia Inspectora Shimotsuki!…-

Mika por su parte respondió, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era lo que ella diría. -no tienes nada por lo que disculparte Ejecutor Teppei… de no ser por ti y el Ejecutor Hinakawa, probablemente la Inspectora Tsunemori habría salido herida o mucho peor…- Tras esta respuesta se acercó a Akane. -Sempai… ¿puedes encargarte del papeleo y del resto? estoy un poco exhausta de todo esto… volveré a la oficina…-

Tsunemori por su parte. -claro… ¿em? ¿tomarás el auto? ¿no prefieres que te lleve el avión?-

-no… gracias tengo pensado pasar a mi casa… y sería muy problemático buscar un sitio cercano donde aterrizar… nos vemos en el cuartel…- Dijo Mika la cual ya había subido al auto y había ingresado sus coordenadas.

De esta manera Shimotsuki Mika emprendió camino a su hogar por lo que los minutos comenzaron a correr y a sólo unos cuantos minutos de llegar a su casa.

¡Trrr!

La mujer contestó la holo llamada. -¿Que sucede Sempai?-

-Teppei-san y yo hemos terminado aquí y acabo de enviarle el reporte de la misión a la Jefa Kasei…-

Mika respondió. -de acuerdo, sólo tardaré unos minutos y me dirigiré al cuartel…-

-no te preocupes Mika-san, la Jefa ordeno que te tomases el resto del día, de hecho a mí también me lo dio, hoy no ha habido mucha actividad por lo que Teppei y Hinakawa estarán haciendo guardia en los cuarteles…-

-ya veo… en ese caso nos vemos mañana Sempai…- Tras esto la Inspectora colgó puesto que ya había arribado a su hogar.

De esta manera Mika ingreso a su departamento y se dispuso a cambiarse y prepararse algo de comer.

-Buenas tardes Shimotsuki Mika, ¿cuál es la configuración de entorno para hoy?- Dijo un holograma con forma de conejo.

-Casa del té Británica con vista a las montañas nevadas…- Decía mientras se disponía a decidir qué comería. -veamos… bien esto tiene un poco más de calorías de lo que usualmente consumo, pero hoy quemé más de lo normal…-

-Entendido… Casa del té Británica con vista a las montañas nevadas… y Almuerzo típico de la Península Ibérica… ¡Pyon!-

En ese momento el departamento de la chica comenzó a cambiar gracias a los hologramas dejando una atmósfera más femenina pero a la vez elegante. Y de igual manera aquel aparato en que la mujer había tecleado, salió un plato de Cocido a la Portuguesa, un plato de Paella y un plato de Torrijas Andorranas. Sin más Shimotsuki Mika procedió a comer y tras ello como toda japonesa que se respete, agradeció por sus alimentos, tras esto se tiró en su cama y comenzó a reflexionar sobre su día.

-Hoy todo pudo haber salido terriblemente mal, pero realmente sino hubiese sido por los Ejecutores… seguramente Sempai y yo estaríamos muertas…- En ese momento Mika reacciono. -claro… eso era… a eso se refería esa lección… ahora lo comprendo...-

**_"Felicidades has concluido con la primera lección…"_**

Mika oyó una voz con tono robótico dentro de su mente muy similar a la interfaz del Dominator.

**_"Bien, es bastante impresionante que hayas aprobado la primera prueba, cierto debes estar confundida Inspectora, el libro en que encontraste este manual instaló una interfaz a la par de la que usamos con los Dominator, por lo que cada vez que aprendas una nueva lección está desbloqueara la siguiente una vez superes la prueba que viene con cada lección, en fin es sumamente gratificante saber que pasaste, el que hayas comprendido en mano propia tu primera lección sin duda alguna me llena de alegría y al igual que la última vez te deseo todo lo mejor a lo largo de este manual y espero llegar a conocer a un colega tan singular como tu… "_**

De esta manera Mika al oír eso último, lo supo, realmente esa "fuerza" que ella tanto había buscado podría haberla encontrado gracias a ese manual.


End file.
